The present invention relates to a portable barrier system, and more particularly, a barrier system for use with outdoor activities such as athletic events which require a predefined field layout or for use with entertainment events having an outdoor stage where a discreet distance between spectators and the stage is desired to be maintained.
In the prior art, portable athletic event barriers have generally been relatively expensive and difficult to erect and disassemble before and after the athletic events. Generally such prior art barriers are of a relatively low height which a spectator might easily step across. The basic function of the prior art devices was merely to outline the area of play and the area beyond which it was desired to maintain control of spectators. Additionally, the prior art also describes various embodiments of highway and construction barriers one of which is the New Jersey style barrier.
The New Jersey style barrier has a relatively wide base having side walls which extend upwardly from the pavement a short distance; thereafter the walls of the barrier extend upwardly and inwardly for a distance; and finally, the upper portion of the barrier extends upwardly in a vertical plane. In the past, the barriers were made of poured concrete. The disadvantages of this was occasioned by the high weight which occasioned special equipment for handling the barriers. More recently, however, the highway barriers have been made from a semi-rigid plastic material having an opening to permit liquid to be introduced into the interior to give weight or ballast and an opening near the bottom to permit the liquid to be drained in order that the barriers might be easily moved for relocation.
One disadvantage of these later barriers was the intricate means of interlocking one barrier end onto another such that problems were occasioned by production molding of the barriers. Additionally, one type of barrier required lifting and sliding the ends into interlocking relation while other barrier types required use of a metal pin or post to join them. Further, the construction type barrier is generally not of a configuration and height to be conveniently used in spectator type situations.